


Yes, Sir

by deartomhardy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartomhardy/pseuds/deartomhardy
Summary: “Do I get to call you Sir now?”Or, the one where Tom Hardy becomes Sir Tom Hardy.





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations to Tom for receiving CBE from the British Empire! And congrats to me for being absolute Hardy trash. Sorry for any errors, still not 100% comfortable with writing smut but how can I resist? ;) Also, this isn't beta'd but it's 5am atm and I wanna go to sleep so I'll edit when I've got time! Enjoy x

“So, tell me something...” You were panting, breath stuttering as you were gently shoved into the dresser of your bedroom. Rough hands roamed your body, feeling the softness of your stomach through the fabric of your dress before gripping at your hips for a second.

Your eyes traveled up, meeting your own reflection in the mirror right in front of you. It should’ve made you blush, it should’ve made you lower your eyes in embarrassment at the way you were arching your back into the body behind you, lips formed into an O as your hands gripped the corner of the dresser to keep yourself standing upright.

“Mmm,” Your husband hummed hoarsely into your shoulder as he pressed a kiss to it, one hand gripping the bottom part of your dress as the other one snuck up to your face. He gripped your chin and tilted your head to the side before sinking his teeth into your flesh, sucking a bruising kiss that had your spine tingle and toes curl.

Your eyes fluttered shut at the intense sensation, knees buckling embarrassingly as he pressed his whole body into your back and molded himself against you; Like two puzzle pieces coming together perfectly.

“Do I get to call you Sir now?” You couldn’t help the teasing tone slipping into your voice as his beard scraped against your skin, rendering you speechless as you struggled to stand any longer.

Tom made a noise in his throat and you didn’t have the time to over analyze it before he’d placed the hand previously holding your chin in between your shoulder blades, pushing you roughly so you were bent over the surface of the dresser. You gasped as your chest momentarily stung from the impact, turning your head to the side to get a look at your man behind you.

He pulled your dress up by the hem, eyebrows pulled together as he revealed your whole backside to him, feeling helpless and horribly turned on. You thanked your past self for choosing to wear black underwear, knowing that the darkness of the room would conceal the wet spot you’d undeniably created from the moment you stepped out of the car.

“Feeling brave today, are we, sweetheart?” He asked in a condescending tone, sucking his lower lip into his mouth before he struck your right asscheek with his hand.

The sound left you momentarily speechless, mouth dropped in a cut off moan as the stinging set in a few seconds after. Your knees buckled as you tried to push yourself back onto his crotch, a silent plea for him to have mercy on you and fuck you.

“I’m sorry,” You exhaled, squeezing your eyes shut as he pushed you right back onto the dresser with one hand, a silent warning that you should stay there and not move. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

The silence seeped in and it allowed you to gather your thoughts together, to hear the sharp intake of breath coming from Tom as he hooked one finger into your underwear. He paused, almost as if he was waiting for you to react but you swallowed down your wanton whimper, settling for gripping the dresser tighter with your hands.

“Good girl.” You heard him murmur in approval from behind you and you almost preened at the praise. “Now tell me what you want, darling.”

You widened your stance, almost wobbling precariously in your high heels as you moved. Tom waited patiently, hand trailing down the back of your thigh, feeling your skin against his fingertips. It was a light touch, but your skin broke out into goosebumps nonetheless. And they only increased when you heard the telltale thud of him falling to his knees behind you.

“Want you to use me,” You whispered, feeling your body heat up. “Want you to fuck me.”

“Oh?” His voice lilted, almost as if he was surprised by your words. As if you weren’t bent over the dresser with your dress hiked up and your ass on display.

As if he hadn’t dropped to his knees and had his face dangerously close to where you needed him the most. But tonight wasn’t about you, it was about him and what he’d acheived when he received CBE from the Prince himself. He’d looked stunning in his new haircut and dapper suit, smile on display the whole night.

Thinking back on tonight only made you want to please him even more, to give him everything he craved and forget about your needs for one night. He never neglected you though, he always made sure to provide you with at least one orgasm before he fucked you into oblivion.

He only proved your point even further when he hooked his fingers into your underwear yet again, this time pulling them down and having you stepping out of them. You watched him place the piece of fabric on the dresser right in front of your face, trying to control the shake in your legs as he slapped the inside of your thighs. You widened your stance in an instant.

“Eager, aren’t we?” He sounded amused but not disapproving, so you allowed yourself to smile as he caught your eye. “My gorgeous darling.”

You almost reached your arm out to touch him, stroke his cheek. But you held yourself back, excitement shooting up your spine as he disappeared out of sight. You held your breath and closed your eyes in anticipation, waiting for his touch, his tongue, anything.

His lips pressed against your thighs, gently sucking kisses into the sensitive areas as he slowly moved up your legs. There were no sounds except the ones coming from his mouth and your erratic breathing, knowing that anytime now, you’d drip down your thigh with all the excitement you’d endured the last ten minutes.

“One sound and I’ll stop.” He warned you, voice rough.

You nodded, even though he couldn’t see you and focused your attention on a spot on the wall in front of you. Your cheek was getting damp with it pressed against the dresser but you kept it there, not daring to move as Tom finally reached your pussy, giving it a gentle lick just to hear you inhale.

He didn’t waste time as he parted your slick lips, sealing his lips tightly over your hole as he gave it a suck, tongue stretching out just enough to nudge your clit. Your thighs quivered dangerously but you dug your teeth into your bottom lip to steady yourself, the pain distracting you for a whole two seconds before Tom shamelessly started moaning into your pussy like it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. Your body lit itself on fire and you had half a mind to pull away, to tell him to stop being so shameless but you’d lie if you said it didn’t turn you on to no end.

Any man you’d been with in the past had absolutely resented going down on you, on any girl for that matter. Eventually you’d given up on finding anyone who enjoyed oral but then Tom came along and made your world turn on its axis. You couldn’t count on two hands how many times your husband had woken you up with body beneath the covers and head buried between your legs. Sometimes he’d wake up in the middle of the night and wake you up in the process, pressing his hard on against your ass as he whispered dirty things in your ear.

Tom was shameless in every way when he went down on you, moaning and making as much noise with his mouth as he could. His beard always left your thighs chafing and pussy sore but you loved it. And you suspected that he loved it even more when he’d watch you try to walk without wincing the day after.

You were getting dangerously close to climaxing though, the pit of your stomach fluttering as you felt the tell-tale signs of an orgasm incoming. His tongue was relentless against your clit and you couldn’t help it as you let go, clenching hard on thin air as your knees buckled. You clenched your thighs together and pushed your hips up against the table, a hoarse cry escaping your lips as you shook.

Tom’s hands came up to hold your hips in place, licking and sucking through your orgasm as it slowly ebbed away. It was only a minute after that you’d realized what you’d done, shame washing over you in a tidal wave as you sobbed, fingernails digging into the wooden dresser.

The slap to your buttocks was expected, but it still shocked you to the point where you yelped and moved away. He held you in place though, and you could tell he was annoyed by the way he gripped your hip. It’d probably bruise but the disappointment raging in you overtook every sense in your body.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” You were sobbing, you didn’t know why. This was supposed to be about him, you weren’t supposed to make sounds. And you were definitely not allowed to come without permission.

“Get up.”

You drew a breath as you struggled to right your body, back aching as you stumbled right into Tom’s chest. He caught you easily, steering you to the bed without giving you a chance to collect your thoughts. Your mind was still muddled and your legs were wobbling from the orgasm, so you welcomed the softness of the bed as he pushed you right across the mattress.

“Spread.” His voice was gruff and you immediately complied, spreading your trembling legs and stretching your arms out on your side.

He wasn’t having any of it though, climbing up on the bed right between your legs and grabbing your wrists to manhandle your arms behind your back. Your shoulders smarted but you didn’t dare to make a sound as he held your hands cuffed with one hand and positioned your hips the way he wanted. The sound of the zipper made your thighs clench and you smiled secretly despite yourself.

“This is what’s going to happen so listen carefully, darling.” He murmured into the silent room, shuffling around behind you to get himself situated. “I’m going to fuck you right into this very mattress and you’re going to take every inch of me...”

He trailed off, the pads of his finger ghosting over your sensitive clit before edging between your lips. It slid in with ease and you fishmouthed, trying to keep quiet as he fucked you with his one finger.

“You don’t get to make any noise,” He said and his voice lowered as he continued. “And since you took the liberty of coming without permission, you won’t be allowed to come a second time. Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir.” You hated how pathetic you sounded, but it seemed to satisfy Tom as he pulled his finger out, fumbling with his zipper before pulling his cock out. You were vaguely aware of him reaching for lube, coating himself nicely as you laid before him, trying not to arch your back and beg him like a wanton slut.

You closed your eyes when you felt him press his head against your entrance, slowly edging himself inside of you. He was breathing heavily, the hand that was holding yours together turning damp as he tightened his grip on you and sunk in all the way.

Tom usually started out slowly but there was no time to save as he’d already worked himself up enough. He pulled back, his other hand joining his other one as he pressed you down on the mattress before he fucked right back inside. A moan almost tumbled out but you caught yourself the last second, opting to suck your lips into your mouth instead as you placed your cheek on the mattress. You did your best to peer back at your gorgeous husband, still clad in his too expensive suit. The sight made your mouth water and you couldn’t help but grin at the thought of him being all yours.

He caught your eyes, gaze falling to your smiling lips as he built up a rhythm. The bed creaked as he pumped into you steadily, his eyes fluttering shut as he basked in your wetness wrapped around him, raw bitten lips falling open.

You knew you wouldn’t get to come and you were okay with that, knowing that he was well on his way to orgasming inside of you. His breathing was getting shallow and he was groaning deeply from his throat, hands loosening their holds on yours.

“So perfect for me, aren’t you baby?” He bit out and you nodded the best you could.

His thrusts were getting sloppy, harder as he placed both of his hands on either side of your head instead. You couldn’t help but arch your back a tiny bit, a gasp escaping your lips as he hit that spot inside of you that made you see stars. Curse words were streaming out of his mouth and you basked in the smooth material of his suit as he plastered his front against your back, face burying itself into the crook of your neck. He thrusted once, twice and came with a guttural moan. You opened your mouth just in time for him to settle his lips against yours in a dirty kiss that had your toes curling and you clenching deliciously around his cock.

He moaned, sounding more exhausted than ever as he settled down, halting his thrusts before pulling out. A hiss left his mouth as he laid down over you, careful not to crush you with his weight as he caught your mouth in a second kiss.

“Fucking perfect.” He huffed out a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr! - http://deartomhardy.tumblr.com


End file.
